"Highway Star"
|Next episode = "Not Love" }} Mission 02: Highway Star" is the second episode of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. It aired on June 21, 2007. Featured Appearances Characters *Dante *Lady (First appearance) *Michel (First appearance) (dies) *Patty Lowell *Andy (First appearance) *Red Eye (First appearance) (dies) *Vincent (First appearance) Locations *Devil May Cry *Enamel City :*Enamel City Bridge Plot Three racers race in their motorcycles in incredibly high speeds, enjoying themselves as they do. As they do, two unknown men in black suits watch them from afar. As the race goes on, one of the racers tells his brother, Michel, that he's driving way to fast. However, his brother rebukes him and tells him he may slow down If he's too scared. As he speeds up, a motorcycle quickly possess him. Feeling challenged, he races the mysterious motorcycle but ends up dead in a crash. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman stands idly as it rains. A man approaches the lady, offering to find her a warm place and buy her dinner after assuming she's waiting for her boyfriend. The woman agrees to go with the stranger. The woman leads the man into a abandoned building. The man questions the woman on what's going on, stating there's nothing here of interest. However, the woman finds a closet full of human skulls. The man questions her on what's going on. The woman reveals that he should know, and accuses him of being responsible for the killing and recounts a case in which women were mysteriously picked up from a man who treats to them dinner and spends a night in a hotel. Eventually, the women went missing. The man, seeing the ploy isn't working, then transforms into his true demon form and attacks the woman, who's revealed to be Lady. When Lady kills the demon. She is approached by two unknown men in suits that claim to be part of the highway department. They reveal they were looking for Lady, offering her a job. In the Devil May Cry HQ, Patty complains about the "style" and the uncleanliness of the place, Dante peacefully reading and ignoring her complaints. He is then promptly called to collect his pizza from Andy. Patty questions Dante if clients would ever appear. Dante assures that clients wouldn't want to visit his place based on the reaction he got from Andy. It is then Lady arrives at the HQ, commenting on the "style" of the place having been improved. Patty takes an immediate liking to Lady as she revealed she knew who she was. However, Dante questions the reason for her appearance and inquires she's attempting to give him a job. He expresses he doesn't want to accept any jobs from her on account he gives him terrible jobs. She then claims she's here to collect the debt he owes her, but instead then offers a bet: If she's able to shoot the eighth ball into the hole in the pool table, he must take the job unconditionally and If she loses, she must forget the debt and pay him $20,000 in cash. He loses the bet and accepts the job. Arriving at a biker lot, Dante then changes his mind on account that when he deals with humans, he doesn't allow himself to injure humans and that they're more irritating to deal with then actual demons. Lady then decides to talk to the bikers herself. She confronts one of the members and requests to see their leader. Vincent then appears, introducing himself as the leader. Lady warns that they should "hit the road" and quit racing, but her warning falls short. Vincent then tells them to stay out of his way, wanting to lure out the racer who killed his brother, Michel. Dante then calls him an idiot for wanting to do so and angers Vincent. Lady then challenges Vincent to race Dante, telling Vincent it's the best way to lure out the racer known as "Red Eye". Both Vincent and Dante get ready to race. As they readied themselves, Dante gives Rebellion to Lady since he says he won't be needed it to race. As they race and Dante is in the lead, Vincent uses nitro to speed up, in which lures out Red Eye. Vincent hallucinates, thinking he see's his brother. Dante then collapses the bring under them after hearing a mysterious sound and tries to stop Vincent. His tire his shot by Lady, who has been following Dante, and tosses him his sword. Dante surmises that she really called him because she wasn't able to take Red Eye down on her own. Dante manages to stop Red Eye, who then reveals his true form. Lady arrives and kills the demon with the Kalina Ann. With the demon killed, Vincent arrives to see the biomass of Red Eye that once resembled his brother collapse, in which he responds by calling out his brother emotionally. Back at the DMC HQ, Patty one again complains about the appearance of the place and the fact there's no clients. Awaiting for the call on how much he's paid, Lady reveals that while he was paid, he was deducted due to the collapse of the bridge and used the remaining money to deduct him of the debt he owes her, though still not paid. Vincent then arrives the HQ to thank Dante and challenges him to a race. Dante bets that If he can hit the eight ball into the holes of the pool table, he has to buy him dinner and If he doesn't, he'll race him. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Lady in the anime series. *In this episode it's revealed Lady is regularly contracted by humans and various agencies (namely the police) to perform various amount of jobs pertaining to appearances of Demons. *This episode reveals that Dante is in a heavy amount of debt to Lady. Though how much he owes is unknown, he did say that If he won the bet, he'd be payed $20,000 in cash. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Episodes